Vacuum cleaner nozzles of this type are the state of the art. A pivotable attachment stub is necessary so that as the vacuum cleaner is moved back and forth during use, the bottom plate of the vacuum cleaner nozzle can be kept parallel to the floor surface. Furthermore, it must also be possible to vacuum underneath low pieces of furniture. To accomplish this, the attached hand vacuum cleaner or the suction pipe of a larger vacuum cleaner must be placed in an extremely flat position. This would be impossible without pivotable attachment pipes.
Since all these vacuum nozzles rest close to the floor surface with their bottom plate, so as to generate a high air speed in the channels typically provided in the bottom plate and thus promote a good suction action, difficulties nevertheless arise in aspirating relatively large particles of dirt, which because of their size cannot be drawn through the suction channels.
To remove such larger particles, the vacuum cleaner nozzle and its bottom plate must be raised from the floor, so as to allow unhindered access by these larger dirt particles to the usually centrally located suction opening. This is not overly difficult to do when using the suction pipe of a vacuum cleaner large enough to rest on the floor, but strenuous effort is needed when using a hand vacuum cleaner. In this case, the user must lift the entire weight of the hand vacuum cleaner, in order to lift the vacuum cleaner nozzle and its bottom plate from the floor.